


농촌의 밤은 길다

by didqhdgkttks11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Porn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didqhdgkttks11/pseuds/didqhdgkttks11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>새준이와 떡메치는 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	농촌의 밤은 길다

농촌의 밤은 일찍 찾아왔다. 새준은 당신에게, 농촌의 밤은 길고 기니 자는 것밖에 할 만한 게 없다고 했다. 당신은 어처구니가 없어 웃었다. 삼넣고 푸욱 끊인 삼계탕을, 그것도 복분자주 곁들여 뚝딱 해치워 놓고 무슨 깜찍한 소리를 한단 말인가. 당신은 발로 새준의 돌아선 척추 뼈를 슬쩍 건드렸다. 움찔이며 새준이 돌아보았다. 뭐하냐고 물었다. 당신은 수작을 걸고 있다고 말했다.

새준이 실실 웃으며 다시 뒤돌아 앉았다. 장난치지 말라는 뜻이었다. 당신은 장난이 아니었다. 다시 한 번 발끝으로 척추 뼈를 건드렸다. 이번에는 좀 더 높은 곳에서 시작해, 훑듯이 아래로 떨어졌다. 애써 무시하는 어깨가 안쓰러웠다. 아니, 안쓰러웠다는 건 거짓말이고 좀 재미있었다. 골반 뼈에 걸린 바지를 살살 밀어보니 조금씩 벗겨졌다. 당신은 보일 듯 말 듯 드러난 골반 뼈를 또 건드렸다. 새준이 확 돌아보았다. 새빨간 얼굴로 화난 표정을 짓는 건 차라리 섹시해 보였다. 당신은 하지 말라는 새준의 팔을 잡고 밀어 쓰러뜨렸다. 밤이 길다고 한건 너였지 않느냐고 따졌다. 새준이 뭐하는 짓이냐고 묻는 것에, 당신은 목뼈를 혀로 쓸어 올리는 것으로 대답했다. 당연한 것 아닌가. 긴긴 밤에 할 게 무엇이 있다고. 떡이나 치는 것이지. 그러게 누가 삼계탕에 복분자까지 내오랬나. 

당신은 새준의 팔목을 풀고 아래로 내려갔다. 저항하지 않으리란 확신이 있었다. 당신은 골반께에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐진 바지를 확 끌어 내려버리고, 하얀 골반 뼈에 얼굴을 묻었다. 고간이 있어야할 곳을 슬금슬금 핥아주자 허리가 떨렸다. 팔에 닿는 허벅지 뼈가 뻣뻣하게 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 당신은 좀 더 노골적으로 핥았다. 쭈웁쭈웁 질척이는 소리가 작은 방안을 채웠다. 머리 위로 야스러운 신음소리가 들렸다. 고개를 들어보니 새빨갛게 얼굴을 물들인 새준이, 거친 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 밭일할 때 내쉬던 숨소리와는 또 다른 매력이 있었다. 물론 이쪽이 당신은 더 마음에 들었다.

성님, 뼈에는 박을 곳도 없수다. 새준이 애써 말했지만 당신은 코웃음을 쳤다. 박는 게 전부는 아니란다. 당신은 손가락에 침을 묻혀 골반 뼈 빈 곳으로 밀어 넣었다. 처녀마냥 흠칫거리는 것이 묘했다. 시골청년이라 순박한가. 당신은 손가락이 들어간 부분을 노골적으로 핥았다. 굽어진 무릎이 오므리려 갖은 애를 썼지만 당신은 단단한 팔로 막았다. 여기가 느끼는 곳인가 싶어 당신은 더욱 대담해 졌다. 핥고 문지르는 그 섬짓한 감각에 새준은 발발 떨기만 했다. 당신은 순진한 처녀애 겁탈하는 기분이 들었다. 그러니까, 묘한 정복감을 느꼈다. 다른 곳은 어떨까 싶어 손을 빼자 아쉬운 듯 안심한 듯 신음성이 터졌다. 허벅지 뼈에 힘이 풀린 것을 노려 당신은 다른 곳도 점령했다. 반대쪽에 손가락 대신 혀를 박아 넣고 핥아주니 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 당신은 고개는 처박은 채로 손만 뻗어 척추 뼈를 잡았다. 깜짝 놀랐을까 싶어 다정하게 쓰다듬어 주었다. 새준의 헐떡임이 더욱 격해졌다. 당신은 척추뼈 하나하나를 문지르며 골탕을 먹였다.

이윽고 새준의 골반 안쪽과 허벅지가 부르르 떨렸다. 당신은 허리를 곧추세우고 새준의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 눈이 풀리고 헤 벌어진 입술 사이로 침이 새었다. 당신은 그 입을 핥아 깨끗하게 해주었다. 농밀한 키스가 되는 것은 삽시간이었다. 당신은 아직 입고 있었던 트레이닝 바지를 벗었다. 텐트를 치고 있던 당신의 친절한 막대기가 우뚝 섰다. 어디쯤 넣으면 좋을까. 새준의 다리를 벌리고 괜찮아 보이는 구멍마다 막대기를 문질러 보았다. 침에 젖어 쑤욱 들어가는 곳이 한 군데 있었다. 엉치뼈 아래였다. 당신은 엉거주춤하게 팔을 세우고 앉아 있는 새준을 완전히 바닥에 눕혔다.

처음이고 해서 당신은 천천히 움직였다. 새준이의 골반 뼈가 잔뜩 긴장해 움츠러든 탓에 격하게 움직이면 끼이고 부딪혀 아플 거라는 계산이었다. 새준은 머뭇거리면서도 말을 잘 따랐다. 당신은 너무 무서워하지 말라고 말해주었다. 금방 기분좋게 해주겠다고. 잘 달래서 박아야 서로 좋은 것이지. 이 밤에 강간범이 될 요량은 전혀 없었다. 새준은 알겠다 대꾸는 없었지만 당신이 하는 대로 맞춰 주었다. 당신이 다리를 벌리면 적어도 힘은 빼주었다. 당신은 잘했다는 뜻으로 가벼운 키스를 해주었다. 새준의 오므린 입이 예뻤다.

어느 정도 긴장이 풀리고 당신의 막대기에서 나온 쿠퍼액이 윤활제 역할도 해주었다. 당신은 조금씩 피치를 올리기 시작했다. 당신은 팔로 가린 새준의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 그 팔을 치우고 싶어서 당신은 키스하고 싶다고 말했다. 새준이 팔을 슬쩍 내리고 당신을 쳐다보았다. 무서웠던지 눈꼬리가 붉어져 있었다. 당신은 눈꼬리를 살살 핥아 주었다. 움츠러드는 것을 피하지 말라고 팔로 막았다. 딱딱한 입에 입을 맞추니 당신의 친절 막대기가 의지로 가득찼다.

그 후로는 완전히 고삐 풀린 망아지처럼 내달렸다. 당신의 친절한 막대기가 구멍 사이로 문질러지고 부딪힐 때마다 아래에 깔린 새준은 신음하며 허리를 비틀었다. 힘풀린 다리가 형편없이 벌어졌다. 당신은 겹쳐지듯 누워있던 상체를 들어 새준의 다리를 감싸 안았다. 받쳐주니 훨씬 움직이기가 편했다. 더 깊이 박히기도 했고. 당신은 땀방울 어린 이마를 훔칠 새도 없이 추삽질에 집중했다.

골인 지점이 가까워 왔다. 당신은 새준의 허리를 들어 올려 거의 수직으로 박아댔다. 이불깃을 쥔 새준의 뼈마디가 하얗게 질렀다. 새준의 입사이에서 숨찬 헐떡임이 흘러나왔다. 찌푸려진 눈꼬리에 짧은 눈물이 맺혀 있었다. 그것이 뜻하는 게 아픔인지 쾌감인지 당신은 구분할 수 없었다. 일단 당신의 머릿속은 쾌락이 불꽃처럼 튀고 있었으니까. 배려할 틈없이 당신은 내달렸고, 당신의 모든 것을 새준의 골반 틈 사이로 싸질러 놓았다. 지친 새준의 몸이 당신의 팔 아래에서 무너졌다. 

한발 빼고 나니 뻐근하게 뒷목이 당겨왔다. 당신은 가볍게 목을 한번 돌려주고 새준을 쳐다보았다. 옆으로 돌아누워 있는 것이 안쓰러워 당신은 이불을 덮어주었다. 그리고 뒤돌아 방을 나가려는데, 팩 이불차는 소리가 들렸다. 다시 돌아보니 새준이 허연 정을 닦지도 않고 당신을 올려다보고 있었다. 왜, 하고 물으니 새준이, 왜라고 했소, 성님? 하고 맞받아쳤다. 당신은 목을 걹적이며 말했다. 긴긴밤 잠이나 자라 안했니. 새준이 벌떡 일어서더니 당신의 정강이를 냅다 내리쳤다. 당신은 억하는 사이에 바닥으로 넘어졌다. 일어나려는 틈을 주지 않고 당신의 허벅지 위에 철퍼덕 앉아 버렸다. 다리를 힘껏 버둥거렸지만 새준이 무게 실어 내리 누르는 통에 빠져나올 수가 없었다.

아끼는 삼넣고 닭국 끓여다가, 그것도 복분자까지 해다 멕였으면 힘을 좀 써야 할 것이 아니요. 애써 입어 놓았던 당신의 바지가 다시금 끌어 내려졌다. 죽어 축 늘어진 것을 새준은 기꺼이 손으로 감싸 쥐었다. 느리게 쓰다듬는 손길에 당신은 한껏 당황해서는 외쳤다. 죽은 것 왜살리느냐고. 새준은 당신을 한번 흘겨보고는 되받아쳤다. 죽었으니 살리지, 살았는데 죽이겠소. 물론 새준이 하려는 것은 기껏 살려놓은 것 또죽이는 일이었다. 당신은 기가 막혔다.

뼈마디 사이로 살살 훑어주고 꽉 죄었다가 또 풀어주니 당신의 친절한 막대기가 금방 발딱 섰다. 그놈의 삼계탕과 복분자가 그래도 진국이긴 진국이구나 싶었다. 어느 정도 세워놓고서 새준은 엉덩이를 밀어 당신의 고간 위에 올라 앉았다. 방금 막 당신이 부벼대었던 엉치뼈가 당신을 짓누르고 있었다. 젖은 구멍으로 쑤욱 들어가니 막대기 끝이 척추에 닿았다. 약한 부분이었던 듯 새준의 얼굴이 다시금 붉어졌다. 새준은 당신을 슬쩍 흘기고는 허리를 움직이기 시작했다.

이번에는 당신의 허리가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 텅 빈 통로로 당신의 막대기가 들어가고 나오고를 반복했다. 거참 기묘했다. 꽉 조이는 질벽이 있는 것도 아닌데 꼴리니 신기할 판이었다. 당신은 허리를 세우고 수직으로 움직이는 새준을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 이마에서 뺨으로, 턱으로 흘러내리는 땀방울이 섹시했다. 리드미컬하게 흔들리는 머리에, 감은 눈은 풀린 것을 감추기 위한 걸까. 당신은 장난질을 치고 싶어 튕겨오르는 박자에 맞춰 허리를 들썩였다. 척추 아래에 당신의 막대기 끝이 사정없이 문질러졌다. 새준의 목이 뒤로 꺾였다. 느끼는 부분이었던 모양이다. 당신은 새준이 멈칫거리는 동안 신이 나서 흔들어댔다. 생각지 못한 공격에 새준이 당신의 위로 엎어졌다. 당신은 새준을 끌어안았다. 뜨거운 숨이 당신의 목덜미에서 헐떡였다. 

두 번째 내달림은 격했지만 그만큼 여유롭기도 했다. 적어도 당신 혼자 내달리는 것은 아니었다. 내달림의 끝은 역시나 당신이 새준의 골반뼈 가득 하얀 정을 토해내는 것으로 끝을 맺었다. 하얀 골반에 탁한 것이 흩뿌려져 보기에 야시럽기는 했지만 제법 힘을 쓴 당신은 그대로 바닥에 드러누웠다. 3번은 무리다. 그렇게 생각하는 당신과 달리 새준은 아직 팔팔한지 죽은 당신의 것을 손가락으로 튕기며 손장난질을 해댔다. 저렇게 팔팔한걸 보니 게을러 빠져서 농사도 안 짓고 놀러나 다닌다던 필수 말이 말짱 헛것이었는갑다.

성님, 밤이 길다 하지 않았소. 새준이 실실 웃었다. 당신은 두손 두발 다 들었다.


End file.
